


Group chat adventures

by imaloser74



Series: Nct texting adventures [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, its just funny and gay tbh, not the best grammar cuz who texts correctly these days am i right, winwin is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Nct texting seriesI love reading these so I made some of my own





	Group chat adventures

7:15 pm

Mark: I have a few questions

Johnny: shoot

Mark: y does ten have so many hickeys

Johnny: don’t shoot

Jaehyun: I KNEW IT

Taeyong: everyone knew it come on it’s not like they were quiet about it

Taeil: my poor ears

Mark: oh my

Ten: ya’ll r just jealous 

Haechan: i beg to differ 

Yuta: i don’t

Taeyong: Hey!

Haechan : ……….

Mark: i said i had a few questions but u know what? I think im good for now

Haechan: no

Jaehyun: tell us

Haechan: spill that tea

Mark: ok… well i was gonna ask if anyone’s seen taeyong but he and yuta just ran into a closet so nvm

Yuta: plz clean up the tea thanks

Doyoung: hey, i thought u all were out already

Winwin: out of what?

Doyoung: the closet

Winwin: … plz explain 

Ten: someone tell him what it means he looks so lost the poor boy

Johnny: ur closer and gayer so u do it

Taeil: r u guys in the same room and arguing over text?

Ten: shut up mom

Mark: ….. I need to get away from them omg

Haechan: whats happening

Taeyong: mark no

Yuta: tae istg

Haechan: mark yes

Mark: ill tell u later

Yuta: u will not

Haechan: u will

Mark: AHHH gotta go they came out 

Doyoung: aww good for them

Winwin: aha! I get it now ^-^

Jaehyun: awww

Taeil: awww

Winwin: thanks ten

Ten: <3

Johnny: cute

Yuta: …. Mark

Mark: what

Yuta: how come u freak out when other people kiss but when u and donghyuk do it it’s ok

*Mark has left the chat*

*haechan has left the chat*

*Winwin has left the chat*

*Jaehyun has added winwin to the chat*

Jaehyun: y did u leave?

Winwin: I thought that’s what we were doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who wrote fics like this, they rly inspired me  
> I hope everyone liked this  
> leave suggestions?


End file.
